


duvet day

by jyancity



Series: for a rainy day [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Composer!Taeyong, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Self-Indulgent, blink and you miss it Gongtael, photographer!johnny, set in seattle because i love my city babyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyancity/pseuds/jyancity
Summary: What Taeyong knows after five years with his soulmate is that the wedding, as magical and dear a memory as it was, has nothing on the unbridled romance bubbling in his chest as Johnny tries to baby-proof their home.-A romantically mundane day in the life of Johnny and Taeyong.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: for a rainy day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940698
Comments: 25
Kudos: 128





	duvet day

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny sent a stupid, cheesy bubble about how the rain is really romantic and somehow we wound up here.
> 
> This is different from what I normally write about, and it's a great deal shorter than anything I've written recently. However, I have decided to hop off the angst train for the moment and write something light, sweet, and romantic. Because god knows we're all going through it right now.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the Suh-Lee family's cozy day ^^

Taeyong wakes up to the promise of rain in the air, clinging to his skin. Even inside the house, the air smells of thunder. He shivers, withdrawing into the warmth of the blankets. He reaches an arm out, seeking the warmth of his love, only to be met with empty sheets.

Disgruntled, he sits up. Through squinted eyes, he can see the grey light filtering in through the half-shut blinds. The bedroom door is ajar, as well. Slowly, he toes his way out of bed, shivering as he shoves his feet into memory foam slippers, wrapping the duvet around himself and shuffling out toward the sound of dishes clattering in the kitchen.

Johnny has a Frank Sinatra record playing at a low volume as he tornadoes around the kitchen, flipping pancakes, sizzling bacon, frying eggs. Taeyong notes his mug is already sitting on the island, still steaming, full of what appears to be a hazelnut americano. Of course, Johnny made coffee before preparing breakfast.

Taeyong shuffles up to where his (honestly, unfairly) tall husband is stood in front of the griddle, flipping one of the finished pancakes onto a plate, wrapping him in a duvet-warm backhug.

“Good morning.” He mumbles, face shoved between the other’s shoulder blades.

“Hi.” Johnny’s chuckle reverberates through his chest, and Taeyong squeezes him a little extra before releasing him. In turn, Johnny hands him the plate full of fluffy, steaming pancakes, nodding him toward the dining table. “Your drink is on the island.”

“I know, you just looked like you needed a snuggle first.” Taeyong darts to his tippy toes, planting a kiss on his husband’s cheek before shuffling to the table, snagging his drink with his free hand as he passes the island.

“Did you really need to bring the entire duvet with you?” Johnny snorts, scooping the eggs and the bacon onto another plate and bringing those to the table, as well. He sets them next to a bowl of freshly rinsed raspberries. Taeyong pops a berry into his mouth, letting the sweetness saturate his tongue.

“Yeah.” He grins, collapsing into a chair and immediately spearing a pancake with the fork Johnny had clearly laid out earlier. “It’s going to rain.”

“Four this afternoon, according to the weather app.” Johnny sits opposite of him, glancing out the sliding door to the patio. The grey clouds loom, not quite heavy with rain, but it wouldn’t take long for them to darken. “I have some work I need to get done in the meantime, but I can do it from here.”

“Owning a house is fun, but making money to pay it off kind of sucks.” Taeyong sighs, mournfully cutting into his pancake and immediately stuffing it into his face.

“We could always just stop making house payments,” Johnny shrugs, taking a sip of his own coffee as he leans back in his chair, “change our names, go on the run.”

“Yeah, that’ll have the adoption agencies banging down our door.” Taeyong tosses a berry, which Johnny has the audacity to catch perfectly in his mouth.

“Funny you mention that, don’t forget we have an appointment with that agency guy later this week.” Johnny smiles, cheeky as ever. Not for the first time, Taeyong’s heart balloons with all the love he has for this man. Sometimes it feels like he’s going to burst at the seams.

“I know.” He says, forgoing the incredibly cheesy monologue overtaking his brain. “What’re you working on today?”

“Mm,” Johnny finishes chewing his bite of pancake, taking a sip of coffee before answering, “finishing up that elopement shoot I did a few weeks ago. Remember, the one in the Hoh Rain Forest? Doyoung’s older brother and his husband.”

“Ooh, Taeil will be so excited!” Taeyong beams, “Can I see the final pictures?”

“Of course, you know you’re my final quality checker.” Johnny, having cleared his plate in record time, pushes his chair out and begins collecting his dishes.

“I’ll wash up,” Taeyong waves him away, “go get a headstart on editing. I know how antsy you get when you’re wrapping up a project.”

“You’re the best,” Johnny smiles sheepishly, coming around the table to press a kiss to the crown of Taeyong’s head, “I’ll let you know when the shots are finished. I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Taeyong murmurs, glancing out to the patio once more. With a sigh, he pushes away from the table, leaving the duvet draped over the chair as he collects the dishes, tucking the leftovers safely into the fridge for a future midnight snack. He loads the dishwasher meticulously as Frank Sinatra continues to croon away in the background, the record finally reaching the end as he switches the machine on. 

The house fills with the muted _swoosh_ of the water as he throws the comforter over his shoulder, making a quick pit stop to turn off the record player in the living room before continuing to the bedroom. The door to the office is open, Johnny camped in front of his monitors as he edits peacefully. His headphones are fitted snugly over his ears, and Taeyong doesn’t need to check to know he’s listening to crime podcasts, despite how much they freak him out.

“Giant, paranoid baby.” He scoffs, returning to their room to throw the blanket back onto the mattress. He hums idly to himself as he makes the bed, returning the various throw pillows to their rightful place, having been flung on the floor by his frustrated minimalist husband the night before.

Their home, built in the 50s, was the perfect blend of their personalities. Single story, simple layout, clean lines and angles, like Johnny loved. Fun details like a sunken living room, open floor plan, and windows everywhere to look out into the greenery that surrounded their quiet, secluded neighborhood in the residential outskirts of the city, all perfect for Taeyong. And, of course, an office for both of them to work from home in, as well as an extra room. For future purposes.

“Babe! Can you come take a look at these?” Johnny calls. Taeyong hurries to the office, snagging his rolling chair from where it’s pushed into his desk on the opposite wall, careful not to tangle it in a wire. He’d be fucked if he damaged any of his production equipment in his haste.

“I’m ready.” He huffs, adjusting his legs to be crossed under him as he settles into his chair. “Lemme see ‘em.”

“I’m trying to decide if the photos are too cool-toned or if it’s okay.” Johnny’s leg bounces nervously as he clicks through photos of Gongmyung and Taeil, walking hand in hand through the towering pine trees and moss-laden trails. Detail shots of exchanging rings, their first look, even their first kiss as spouses. It’s downright whimsical.

“Let’s get married again.” Taeyong finds himself running his hands through the back of his husband’s hair, fingers scratching lightly at his nape. The tension has nearly dissolved from Johnny’s shoulders as he leans into Taeyong’s touch.

“That implies we would have to get un-married first, which I am wholly unwilling to do.” He smirks, grabbing hold of Taeyong’s wrist to press a kiss into his palm. “But yeah, I agree. This venue was incredible.”

“Your mom would have been heartbroken if we eloped.” Taeyong grabs the mouse, scrolling more slowly through the shots. “I liked our wedding, though.”

“I did, too.” Johnny laughs. “It was a great party, and then I got to take the hottest guy home after. Best wedding I’ve ever been to.”

Taeyong just pinches his ear lightly before returning to the monitor, looking over the rest of the images.

“These look great, babe.” He leans back, head resting against the pillow strapped to the headrest of his chair. “They always do, but these ones are, like, _really_ great. You should ask if you can use them on your website.”

“I already have, they said yes.” There’s a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, the proud gleam in his eye speaking louder than words. “Everything looked okay? The tone was alright?”

“Yes, everything looked great.” Taeyong nods, pushing off the floor to roll back to his own desk. “Stop being a perfectionist about it and send them their wedding photos already. They’re going to love them.”

“Alright, alright.” Johnny clicks around his desktop for a moment before stretching. “There, finished.”

“Great.” Taeyong stands, pushing his desk chair back into its space before grabbing the Amazon box they’d both been avoiding from the corner. “Now you need to help me get this place ready for an agency visit.”

“Nooo!” Johnny whines, scrunching his nose cutely. He kind of looks like a disgruntled kitten, Taeyong notes. “You tricked me.”

“Yup.” He beams, rattling the box filled with baby-proofing equipment. “Come on, let’s go. If we keep putting it off, our kid is going to be eighteen and this box will still be sitting in this office collecting dust.”

“I hate that you’re right.” Johnny holds his hands out, opening and closing his palms until Taeyong begrudgingly shifts the weight of the box to one hip, freeing a hand to pull his giant pouty husband to his feet.

As Taeyong applies corner bumpers to the coffee table, he glances over at his husband, hunched over the step down into the living room. He’s squinting as he tries to read the instructions for the foam guard that goes over the wooden corner of the step, ensuring no wayward child will stumble and knock themselves out on the edge. Without a second thought, Taeyong reaches over to the already baby-proofed side table, grabbing Johnny’s glasses case and sliding it across the rug to its owner.

“No need to strain your eyes, grandpa.” He teases.

“Maybe I crave the challenge.” Johnny mumbles grumpily, still accepting the suggestion and sliding the glasses onto his face.

There’s a strange limbo that comes with marriage, Taeyong has come to learn. It’s not bad, but before getting married, he was certain that the wedding was the big, romantic peak of their journey, and that happily ever after was the whirlwind to follow. But waking up the morning after their wedding, seeing his ring for the first time in the morning light in their tiny little Airbnb in Maui, _that_ was what Taeyong considers as the beginning of their journey. A singular peak was too simplistic for what he and Johnny had. They had faced highs and lows, weathered storms and enjoyed sunny seasons.

What Taeyong knows after five years with his soulmate is that the wedding, as magical and dear a memory as it was, had nothing on the unbridled romance bubbling in his chest as Johnny tries to baby-proof their home.

“Are you sure this can stick without glue?” The crease between Johnny’s brow appears as he glances back and forth between the instructions and the foam slowly slipping off the step.

“We can come back to that later, I think.” Taeyong scoots over, leaning into Johnny’s side as he pulls the instructions from his hands, laying it on the floor.

“It’s time for a cuddle break already?” Johnny laughs, allowing his husband to gently tackle him to the floor.

“Yup.” Taeyong closes his eyes, savors the sound of Johnny’s heartbeat against his cheek as he registers the sound of rain on the roof. “Is it four already?”

“Yeah.” Johnny huffs a laugh. “We missed lunch completely.”

“Go us.” Taeyong sits up, struggling to his feet. He makes his way back into the dining room, standing in front of the sliding door once more. Their patio is slick with rain, each falling drop disrupting the reflective surface of the wood. Suddenly, the bulb lights strung across the yard flicker to life, illuminating the space in a warm yellow light.

One glance over his shoulder confirms Taeyong’s suspicions. Johnny is standing by the switch, his film camera out and ready to shoot.

“Look candid.” Johnny instructs.

“One of these days, I’m going to expose you on instagram for exploiting me into free modeling.” Taeyong turns back to the glass with a teasing sigh.

“Don’t act like your following count didn’t explode after we got together.” The taller chuckles as the camera clicks. Soon, Johnny is at his back, arms circling Taeyong as they watch the rain come down together.

“This is nice.” Taeyong murmurs.

“It is.” Johnny agrees, his grip becoming tight as he reaches down to unlock the door, sliding it open with one hand and pinning Taeyong against himself with the other. “Let’s get a closer look.”

“Johnny—!” Taeyong gasps as he’s pushed out into the downpour. It’s cold, despite it being summer, and he’s drenched in a matter of seconds.

“Aw babe, you look so refreshed!” Johnny takes another photo, this time on his phone, giggling like a toddler.

“And _you_ look like you should’ve thought a little harder about this one.” Taeyong spits out, grabbing his husband and pulling him out into the rain with him.

“Oh, dear god!” Johnny gasps. “It’s freezing!”

“You get used to it.” Taeyong snickers, closing his eyes and tilting his face skyward.

“We’re going to track water back into the house.” Johnny sighs.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine cleaning that up on your own.” He smiles as a warm hand cups his face.

“I guess I deserve that.” The taller man laughs as Taeyong opens his eyes once more, their eyes meeting.. “But since we’re out here anyway… can I have this dance?”

“Of course.” Taeyong takes his hand, allowing Johnny to lead him out to the center of their patio. From here, the raindrops falling from the string lights look like falling stars all around them. As Johnny leads him in a waltz around the firepit, skirting around the grill, Taeyong closes his eyes and absorbs the melody of the falling rain.

Yes, _this_ is the romantic part of getting married.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment/kudos/bookmark and let me know what you thought! Or find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jyancity) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jyancity)


End file.
